Having Fun
by MikaylaAnnabeth
Summary: Thalia and Nico having fun! Thalico! Funny! Filled with Adventures, Happiness, and Pure Weirdness/Randomness!


**A/N: Okay! This is Thalia and Annabeth's talk about her wedding. Thalia and Nico are together and Annabeth and Percy are getting married (OBVIOUSLY)! I know Silena isn't supposed to be alive… but it's okay….. Right? Lolz :D and lastly—THALIA IS NOT A HUNTRESS! Because I don't like them :D**

"Why do i have to wear a dress?" complained Thalia as she stepped into her bridesmaid dress.

"Because," sighed Annabeth. "You're the Maid of Honor. Do me a favor and pretend that you like it?" Annabeth smiled. In less than a week, she was getting married to her fiancée—Percy Jackson. "Bedsides, your boyfriend has to wear a suit, and he doesn't seem very happy about it either. And my dress is _a lot_ heavier than that one." Annabeth continued pointing to the teal bridesmaids' dress Thalia had marched unhappily out of the fitting room.

"But _Nico _is a _dude._" She pointed out. "Besides, why the Hades would you allow Silena to plan your wedding?" Thalia said with a smirk. "One thing I will _never_ do is plan a wedding." commented Annabeth. They laughed at each other. "So… how are you and Nico going?" Annabeth asked as she slipped her shoe on. Thalia blushed at the mention of her boyfriend, and Son of the Lord of the Underworld. Thalia shrugged. "He got me a bracelet last week." Annabeth smiled at the eighteen year-old. "May I see it?" Annabeth prodded. Thalia smiled and let her look at the bracelet around her wrist.

Annabeth gaped at it. "Those are _diamonds._ A lot of them." A grin spread across Thalia's face. "Where the Hades did he get enough money for that!" Annabeth exclaimed. Thalia laughed. "You've been to the place we live! Well he lives, I stay. He won't let me pay for anything! It's frustrating." She sighed. "Same with Percy. Except now that we're married, we are _required_ to share." Annabeth said with a smirk. Thalia laughed. "Normal women love when their boyfriends spend money on them." She exhaled.

"Then again we aren't exactly _normal_." Annabeth pointed out. Thalia nodded with a grin. "What about you and Percy? Have you figured out where you are going for your honeymoon?" Thalia said with a mischievous grin. Annabeth grinned back. "Jamaica." Annabeth said happily as she helped Thalia clipped her necklace. "I have a feeling you and Nico are going to get married by the time your twenty-two, like Percy and I." Annabeth said. "Do you want to marry him?" she questioned. Thalia was only eighteen. She wasn't sure what she wanted for the next few years, but at the moment, she had a feeling she knew one thing—she was in love with Nico Di Angelo. "Maybe." She said mysteriously.

Annabeth gaped at her. "You do! I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Not for a few years! I just got out of high school!" countered Thalia. "I know." Annabeth said. Thalia smirked. "So….. How many years till Little Annabeth comes along?" Blush creep across Annabeth's face. "Not for at least three years!" she exclaimed. Thalia laughed at her. "I can't believe _all_ the gods are coming to your wedding. _Normal _demigod's parents don't even come!" Thalia exclaimed. "I guess we aren't even normal demigods…" Annabeth joked. Thalia smirked.

"Hey Thals. Hey Annabeth." Percy said as he walked through the door, followed by Nico. He walked up to Annabeth and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I hope you know, Annabeth, that your dumb fiancée made me put on a suit—or something like that. He made an excuse that Silena would kill him if I didn't." Nico commented wrapping his arm around Thalia. Annabeth smiled at him. Percy and Nico glanced at Thalia and burst out laughing. "I—I didn't think I'd ever see the—the day when Thalia wore a—a dress!" Percy laughed gripping onto Annabeth for balance. Thalia elbowed the laughing Nico in the ribs. He immediately stopped and grabbed his side. Thalia victoriously stuck out her tongue.

"That'll teach you to laugh at me when I'm unhappy and in a dress." Thalia said. They stopped laughing, but kept grins on their face. "Can I get out of this now Annabeth?" Annabeth smiled and nodded, following Thalia towards the fitting rooms and stepping into the one next to hers. They came out in normal clothes minutes later. Nico wrapped his arm around her waist again and followed her towards the door. "See you tomorrow!" she called as the bell on the door jingled.

Thalia stepped into the passenger seat of Nico's sleek black Ferrari GT. he politely shut her door, and walked around the other side, and started the car. "So, what were you and Annabeth talking about?" he asked as he used one hand to drive and held Thalia's hand in the other. "Nothing much. Girl stuff, I guess." She said with a shrug and a smile. "Where do you want to eat tonight?" he asked. "Somewhere I can pay for." She said with a snort. He laughed. "But that wouldn't make it any fun." He said with a fake frown.

Thalia made a face. "You pick." Nico smirked. "How about that place where you tripped on that chair, and ran into the dude with the flaming cake, and set the curtain on fire?" Thalia stuck her tongue out again. "The staff thinks I'm a total nut-job." "Ah, but you are baby." Nico laughed at his retort. Thalia couldn't help but crack a smile. "I always make a fool out of myself at the expensive places, though! If I promise to let you play—can we go to McDonalds?" Thalia asked hopefully. "I guess." He said smiling at his girlfriend.

They pulled up to the McDonalds and stepped out of the car. They made their way towards the counter and Thalia ordered first. "One Happy-Meal, please." Nico and the cashier glanced at her in confusion. "What?" she exclaimed. "You're eighteen." "And you're a few months older than me so you're nineteen. I know. Must you state the obvious?" Thalia asked with a smirk and an eye roll. "Anything else, sir?" asked the sixteen year-old blonde with a twitching eye—or in Thalia's point of view looked like it. Nico ordered his meal and Thalia sat at a table in the back.

Two minutes later, Nico came back carrying Thalia's Happy-Meal. "Hi Nico." She said happily as she ate a fry. Nico raised an eyebrow. "Uh…Hey Thalia?" he asked. He watched as she ate one fry at a time, stopping in-between every tenth one to text Annabeth. "Do you know what time it is?" questioned Thalia. Nico glimpsed at his watch. "Ten-Thirty." He answered she nodded and continued to eat. He finished before her so when she was finished she sat up and she and Nico left. Once in the car Nico asked, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

**A/N: Okay! Like it? Anyways, you guys get to pick what they do tomorrow! Review if you have a good idea!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
